User blog:Qw3rty!/Medal of Honor: Warfighter Achievements
Well the achievements are out for Medal of Honor: Warfighter, which arrives in three weeks. There are 50 achievements, 12 of which are multiplayer, the other 38 are campaign related. And gladly, there are NO spoilers. {| class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="5" style="text-align:center; border: 1px solid #777; border-collapse:collapse" ! class="unsortable" | Icon !Name ! class="unsortable" | Description |- | ! Warfighter | Completed the Campaign |- | ! Tier 1 | Completed the campaign on Tier 1 Difficulty |- | ! Rain of Terror | Completed Changing Tides |- | ! Monsoon Lagoon | Completed Rip Current |- | ! Unexpected Cargo | Completed Unexpected Consequences |- | ! One Shot, Three Kills | Completed Hat Trick |- | ! Hit the Beach | Completed Shore Leave |- | ! Know the Enemy | Completed Through the Eyes of Evil |- | ! Non-Official Cover | Completed Finding Faraz |- | ! Class Dismissed | Completed Connect the Dots |- | ! Pedal to the Medal | Completed Hello and Dubai |- | ! Closing Ceremony | Completed Old Friends |- | ! One Man Mutiny | Completed Bump in the Night |- | ! Pit and Pin | Completed Hot Pursuit |- | ! Let Him Rot | Completed Shut it Down |- | ! Preacher's Path | Completed all the Preacher missions |- | ! Stump's No Chump | Completed all the Stump missions |- | ! Double Header | Killed two enemies with one bullet in the Changing Tides mission |- | ! Release the Kraken! | Killed 20 enemies during the boat exfil in Rip Current |- | ! Hardcore | Completed the Campaign on Hardcore difficulty |- | ! Tag, You're It | Caught Faraz within 15 minutes in Finding Faraz |- | ! Leftover Lead | Completed the sniping section in Shore Leave without missing a shot |- | ! On The Clock | Completed the Training in Through the Eyes of Evil in 18 seconds |- | ! Storm Watch | Got through the sandstorm without hitting any vehicles in Hello and Dubai |- | ! Vender Bender | Destroyed 90 market stalls in Hot Pursuit |- | ! Dirty Laundry | Found the grenades in the laundry room in Bump and the Night |- | ! Room Service | Unlocked all door breach options |- | ! Master Locksmith | Used each breaching options at least once |- | ! Extreme Realism | Recovered from near-death 5 times without dying |- | ! Tier 1 Imports | Got 50 kills while holding enemy weapons |- | ! Peek-a-Boo | Kill an enemy while using Peak and Lean in the Campaign |- | ! Lean With It | Kill 25 enemies while using Peak and Lean in the Campaign |- | ! It's Dangerous to go Alone | Request ammo from an ally in the Campaign |- | ! Lead Farmer | Request ammo 25 times from an ally in the Campaign |- | ! Tactical Toggler | Kill 25 enemies while using Combat Toggle |- | ! Unstoppable | Completed Shore Leave on Hardcore difficulty |- | ! The Axeman | Kill 25 enemies in the campaign with melee during the Campaign |- | ! MVP | Finished first place in any online match |- | ! All In | Called in Apache support |- | ! There IS an I in Fire Team | Finished a round as part of the top Fire Team |- | ! Brothers In Arms | Won a round with a Friend as a Fire Team buddy |- | ! Warchief | Unlocked all the soldiers in multiplayer |- | ! Jack of All Guns | Unlocked the Marksman Pin for all weapons |- | ! Back in the Fight | Complete one tour with all classes |- | ! Honey Badger | Used your Fire Team buddy to re-arm or heal |- | ! Squad Leader | Unlocked a soldier of each class |- | ! Downrange | Play online for 15 minutes |- | ! Job Done | Complete 3 Combat Mission objectives |- | ! Global Warfighters | Unlocked a soldier from each unit |- | ? ! Secret | Secret Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:News